


hey, soul sister

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau sucks at emotions but damn she tries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, There is mentioning of various other platonic relationships but it's mostly about Jester and Beau, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in regards to Beau's upbringing, so it's mostly mentions of shitty parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Beau wants to know what Jester thinks about their travelling companions.





	hey, soul sister

**Author's Note:**

> It's another prompt fic from tumblr! I was asked to write about Jester & Beau talking about the group and then it got a bit out of hand. I just love those two so much ;^; 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi at invoked-duplicity on tumblr (and leave prompts there, as well) :)

Beau had agreed to let Jester do her hair. 

Usually Beau isn’t much the type for girly stuff, but from time to time it can be nice. And she would never admit it, but Jester’s huge blue eyes make it hard for her to say no. They’re both wearing pajamas; Jester’s has a lot of pink donuts on it – a gift from Molly. Beau thinks that Jester might have refused to ever take it off again if not for another cute, new dress she spotted in one of the shops along their way. 

Beau’s pajamas are plain grey. Simple girl, simple needs. 

Her hair is freshly washed and smells of lavender – a soap that Jester insisted on. It is purple and reminds Beau a bit too much of Molly’s skin color, but it does smell good and Beau is quite thankful for the fact that the scents “Candied Apple”, “Strawberry Donut” or “Cotton Candy” did not exist. 

Jester of course asked for all of them. 

Beau’s hair has almost fully dried by now and Jester’s small, enthusiastic fingers card through it with a pink comb. Sometimes Beau wonders if everything Jester owns is pink. 

If she would have to guess which color Jester’s soul has, it would definitively be pink.

“So…”, Beau says and stretches her legs out in front of her, admiring some of the bruises she obtained in a sparring match with Yasha just two days ago. “What d’you think?”

“Oh, your hair is lovely, maybe you should let it down more often, it just looks so pretty”, Jester replies happily. Beau thinks back to a time in which her mother combed her hair like this but way less soft and careful. Also, her beauty tips weren’t as gently phrased as Jester’s. 

“Nah, it’s just not practical for kicking ass, y’know”, she says. Jester hums a tune Beau doesn’t know. Beau appreciates the fact that Jester doesn’t want to argue about how Beau wears her hair – or anything really. She heard so much criticism about her style of clothing, how she carries herself, her gestures, her speech… It was an endless sermon and her parents never grew tired of going through it from the beginning right to the very end at which they always doomed Beauregard to be lonely for the rest of her life because she was just way too unlovable. 

“That makes sense, I suppose”, Jester agrees, her voice thoughtful. Beau cannot help but smile because this is way different from any talk she had about her hair in the past. 

“That wasn’t what I meant, though”, Beau admits. 

“Hm?”

“I wanted to know what you thought about the others. You know. The group”, Beau explains while Jester carefully braids a strand of her hair. 

“Oh, they’re great! I’ve never had so many friends before!”, Jester answers excitedly. Sometimes Beau wonders if her life would be nicer and less difficult if she could just be as positive as Jester. But Beau knows that there are wolves in the world. 

Hell, she wouldn’t even deny being one herself. 

“But like… you know. _What_ do you like about them?”

Jester’s fingers stop in Beau’s hair. 

“What do you mean?”

Beau sighs. 

“Y’know. People are different, right? So you like different things about them? I like Fjord because he’s responsible but he can also take a joke. He’s smart. And I know that he can pull his own weight”, Beau explains. She’s not the kind of person to list off things she likes about people and it’s not exactly what she wanted to know. 

But then again she should’ve known that Jester doesn’t have a mistrustful bone under her blue skin. 

Jester sighs happily behind her. 

“Fjord is very handsome”, she says. Beau rolls her eyes so hard, she’s afraid they might fall out of her skull. Calm down, she says to herself. Jester never had much contact with other people. She never had the chance to learn how shitty the world is. And she sure as hell didn’t have time to learn how to form judgments about people based on anything else than… well. 

Beau turns around and takes Jester’s shoulders. Big blue eyes look at her expectantly. 

“But you can’t just like people because they’re handsome, y’know”, she says. Jester blinks. 

“Well, you know. I just like people. What do _you_ like about them?”

“Oh, I don’t trust any of them. I mean. Fjord’s a cool dude. Molly’s an asshole. I have no idea why Caleb and Nott are even with us. Yasha is… impressive.”

Jester cocks her head. When she looks at Beau like this she makes the impression of a curious baby bird. 

“I like Molly”, Jester counters. Beau snorts. 

“Jester, you like everyone.”

“Well, you dislike everyone!”

“Yeah, because people are assholes!”

Jester’s face falls a bit and she seems to be getting smaller. 

“Do you think I’m an asshole?”, Jester wants to know, her eyes surprisingly fierce when she looks up again. 

“What? No! What?”

Beau feels like this little talk is getting out of control. She just wanted to hear Jester’s opinion on their travelling companions. Now Jester’s eyes look suspiciously bright and a bit wet and Beau curses herself for not thinking her questions through before posing them. 

“Well! You said that people are assholes and I really like you, ok, but I guess that doesn’t mean as much because technically I like many people. But, like, you know, I never had friends before, except for the Traveller! So I’m just happy I found a lot of cool people to hang out with.”

Jester’s voice gets quieter at the end and Beau swallows and takes her hands off Jester’s shoulders. 

“I don’t think you’re an asshole”, she says. Jester pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them. 

“I don’t think you’re an asshole either”, Jester answers. 

“Well, but I _am_ an asshole”, Beau admits. Jester shakes her head. 

“Not to me, you are not. You listen to me talk about Tusk Love even though you think it’s really stupid. And you help me in battle and tell me to look out for myself. And you always want to be my roommate and I never had a roommate before. And, and, you talk to me about your ideas and stuff, and you don’t make fun of me when I’m talking about tiny unicorns”, Jester sniffs and to Beau’s endless horror there are now tears streaming down Jester’s blue cheeks. 

“And it’s fun to do stuff with you and fight with you in taverns and you know, I was always alone in that room but I thought it would be so nice to have a sister, and I feel like, you know, if I ever had one, it would have been awesome if she was as cool as you.” 

Beau feels a bit as if someone sucked all breath out of her lungs and then punched it back in. She’s so not good with people and feelings and the next thing she knows is that she has her arms full of a blue, crying Tiefling who just told her that she thinks of Beau as a sister. 

“I never had a sister. But you know. We can still be sisters. If you want”, she says awkwardly and tries to pat Jester’s hair and back. Crying people are not something Beau considers herself proficient with, but Jester sniffs and looks up at her, her blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. 

“Does that work? Just like that?”, she asks. Beau shrugs. 

“Just because you’re born into a family doesn’t mean you can’t make your own, y’know. My family sucks. I’d switch them for you any day.”

Jester’s tears seem forgotten immediately. Beau wonders how it must be like to have so many feelings but the moment Jester beams at her, Beau feels a very fuzzy and warm feeling curling inside her chest, as if Frumpkin had made himself a nest there and started purring contently. 

“Oh! Does that mean Molly can be my brother? That would be amazing! Oh! And it would also make him _your_ brother! It’s like Caleb and Nott, probably, you know? She adopted him and now he’s her son!”

Jester rambles on about who is whose sibling and dad and how maybe Nott can also be Jester’s sister without Caleb also being her dad because Jester already has a dad and Caleb feels more like an awkward older brother and that would be weird and– Beau watches Jester’s face and thinks about her question and how she didn’t really get the answer she was looking for. 

But then again, you rarely get what you expect when talking to Jester. It might even be one of the things Beau likes about her. It’s never boring. 

And while Beau really doesn’t want to think of Molly as a brother, she supposes that all their bickering and bantering does kind of feel… familiar. Though she would take that revelation to the grave with her. 

And she _did_ mean what she said. 

She would rather have Jester as her chosen sister than her birth family any day.


End file.
